


Пока он спит

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Одним прекрасным вечером Каркат засыпает на диване рядом с Дейвом.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 3





	Пока он спит

Каркат заявляет, что человеческие кровати — дурацкие, и каждый вечер упрямо сбегает от Дейва и забирается в свою восставанну. Дейв даже не пытается следовать за инопланетянином: хватило одного прикосновения к слизи, чтобы понять, что к этой дряни он больше не притронется никогда, иначе сблеванёт на месте.  
Вместо этого Дейв действует хитрее. Он выманивает Карката: осторожно, понемногу задерживаясь на диване, перемещаясь всё ближе с каждым днём. И, наконец, одним прекрасным вечером Каркат засыпает на диване рядом с Дейвом.  
И Дейв тут же понимает, что было страшным преступлением со стороны Карката не делать этого раньше.  
Потому что спящий Каркат чертовски милый.  
Дейв просто обязан, это, блядь, его священный долг — запечатлеть увиденное для потомков. Раньше, чем он заканчивает эту мысль, камера на телефоне захватывает в фокус лицо посапывающего Карката. Тот спит, подложив ладонь под щеку и недовольно оттопыривая верхнюю губу, отчего чуть-чуть заметны острые зубы, но всё это придаёт ему скорее умильный, чем по-настоящему опасный вид. Может, из-за румянца на щеках, может, из-за того, что Каркат для Дейва в половине случаев выглядит забавно (в половине оставшихся — либо очень забавно, либо дьявольски привлекательно).  
Нащёлкав не меньше пятнадцати кадров, Дейв осторожно высвобождает затёкшие ноги и отмечает самую классную фотку, выбирает во всплывшем меню «Поделиться» и тыкает на вариант «Отправить всему списку». Умный гаджет заботливо предлагает снабдить фотку подписью, на что Дейв быстро набирает красным:  
«сфоткал своего цундере пока он спит  
люблю его» — и отправляет.  
Первой реагирует Джейд, и её сообщение состоит только из смайликов и хихиканий. Следующим отвечает Джон: от его «хех, он забавный, но хотя бы не пускает слюни, как ты!» Дейв фыркает и пишет многословную тираду, в которую вклиниваются проснувшиеся на своей планете Рокси с Каллиопой, а затем...

Утром Дейв просыпается один: Каркат шумит посудой и недовольно бормочет что-то себе под нос, иногда перемежая это гневными восклицаниями в адрес столовых приборов. На дисплее почти севшего телефона мигает открытое окно чата, где самым последним выделяется сообщение с крупным серым капслоком:  
«Я В ОЧЕРЕДНОЙ РАЗ УБЕЖДАЮСЬ, ЧТО ДАЖЕ ПОЛУЧИ Я ДУРАЦКИЙ ПИЖАМНЫЙ КОСТЮМ, МНЕ БЫ ВЕЧНОЙ ЖИЗНИ НЕ ХВАТИЛО ПОНЯТЬ ГЛУБИН ВАШЕЙ ИЗВРАЩЁННОЙ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКОЙ ТУПОСТИ И ОМЕРЗИТЕЛЬНЕЙШЕГО БЕССТЫДСТВА, С КОТОРЫМ ТЫ, ПОБОЧНЫЙ ПРОДУКТ ЭВОЛЮЦИИ, ДЕМОНСТРИРУЕШЬ ТЕ АСПЕКТЫ ЧАСТНОЙ ЖИЗНИ, ЧТО НЕКОТОРЫЕ БЫ...»  
Дейв не сдерживает смешка и бросает телефон, не дочитав сообщение.  
— Каркат! — орёт он и слышит брань в ответ. — Я же не виноват, что ты такой мимимишный, что пиздец!  
Судя по тону, Каркат сейчас в той части, где «пиздец», поэтому Дейв направляется на кухню и подбешивает его до такой степени, чтобы тот забыл про завтрак и вспомнил про что-нибудь ещё — не зря же они озаботились, чтобы на кухне тоже было ведро.

Вечером Каркат снова засыпает на диване. В этот раз Дейв смотрит на него, не желая делить увиденное с кем-то ещё.  
Утром Каркат торжествующе скалит зубы, показывая слитую в общий чат фотографию пускающего во сне слюни Дейва.


End file.
